A Collection of Dramione Drabbles
by kalsmalfoy
Summary: Unrelated Dramione Drabbles, some double as songfics. Due to finish by the end of summer. READ&REViEW!
1. Rockstar

Title: Rockstar  
Song Used: Rockstar by Nickelback  
Word Count: 392

**DiSCLAiMER:_ Neither the characters used in this story nor the song as the title used is mine. They are J.K. Rowling's and Nickelback's, respectively. Also, Aerosmith owns the song 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' used in this fic._**

* * *

"You know what," the blond started, as he stared at the horizon. "No, no I don't actually." The brunette replied, smiling softly. Draco arched an eyebrow. "That would be a first. Anyway, you know what I wanted to be when I was but seven years old?" he said, standing up from the grass. "What?" Hermione asked, a bit curious. The blond boy merely smirked and answered, "You'll see after dinner."

--AFTER DiNNER--

Hermione rose from her seat in the Head's common room, as Draco called her from the other side of his bedroom door. As she got closer to his room, she heard music coming from the opposite side of where she was. She was afraid to see what was going on in his room, but being who she was, curiosity got the best of her.

The door creaked as it opened and revealed, shocking Hermione, Draco Malfoy, in rockstar make-up, a mullet, a leather jacket that had been ripped in the sleeves and ripped pants, singing with an electric guitar, the song _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing _by Aerosmith.

"_I don't wanna miss one smile__  
__I don't wanna miss one kiss__  
__Well, I just wanna be with you__  
__Right here with you, just like this__  
__I just wanna hold you close__  
__Feel your heart so close to mine__  
__And stay here in this moment__  
__For all the rest of time" _he sang.

Hermione exploded in a fit of laughter, almost to tears. Draco threw a questioning and at the same time, a weird look at her. "What's so funny?" he queried. He placed his guitar down and lightly leaned on it, "Is it because of the outfit? Because if it is, I wi—" he was cut of by Hermione saying, "No, Draco, it's not the outfit at all, but I thought you disliked muggles? Why the muggle rock song?" He turned his gaze to the ground and quietly said, "It's the only rock song I know." "You wanted to be a rockstar and yet, that's the only rock song you know?" she stood up, placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "Yes." Was his only reply.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like it! Read and Review! I'll try to post another one next week._

_**Edited!! I changed the song, but it's of the same title, but instead of Hannah's, it's Nickelback's. I feel that their song's more appropriate for this one (: I hope you won't mind!**_


	2. I'd Lie

Title: I'd Lie  
Song Used: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift  
Word Count: 118

**DiSCLAiMER: **_**Neither the characters used in this story nor the song title used is mine. They are J. K. Rowling's and Taylor Swift's, respectively.**_

* * *

"If I ask you if you love me, will you tell the truth?" Draco asked. "Of course, I would silly. I know it would **never** ruin our friendship." Hermione said from behind her book. They talked about random things for another hour and a half until Draco told Hermione he was tired and decided to call it a night. He was close to entering his room when she looked up from the book she was reading and asked, "Draco, if _I _asked _you_ if you loved me, will _you _tell the truth?" He acted as if he never heard her question and closed his door softly.

Finally, safe within the confines of his room, he whispered to himself, "_I'd Lie_."

* * *

_A/N: MWAHAHA! MARVEL AT ITS SHORTNESS!!! I'll post the next one when I have the time by next week.  
Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter: __**thundra18, Loretta89, tfobmv18, Mami..Narnia, bittersweet dana, Pollie, Frankie, **__**cLaiRe a.k.a TWiLiGHT.21**_ and _**NYgal. **_And achie, I **SO DO NOT** change my name _every _month. That's Karla, or that's her when she has another favorite movie n_n.


	3. My Life Would Suck Without You

Title: My Life Would Suck Without You  
Song Used: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson  
Word Count: 237

* * *

**DiSCLAiMER: **_**Neither the characters used in this story nor the song title used is mine. They are J. K. Rowling's and Kelly Clarkson's, respectively.**_

True, life without Draco Malfoy would surely be a bore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one would constantly pick on little first years, sneer at second years minding their own business, play tricks on unsuspecting third years and of course, taunt the Golden Boy, Harry Potter and his sidekick, Ron Weasley.

"Draco!" Hermione slapped Draco on the back of his head. "_WHAT?!_" he yelled angrily, rubbing the spot where Hermione just slapped him. "What did Itell you about being civil to Harry, Ron and Ginny?" she placed her hands on her hips. They were currently situated in the Head's Common Room. Draco was sitting in one of the two armchairs, in front of the fireplace. He was muttering things to himself when Hermione came in and heard some of it. _"Stupid Pothead and Weasel. Then the Weaslette comes along. Oh the Joy!" _

"Ah, Hermione. You specifically said I have to be civil around Potter and the Weasleys. Do you see _any _of them here?" he smirked. She smirked back and said, "Honestly, a life without you Draco Malfoy would surely be dull." Draco stood up and approached Hermione slowly. When he was near enough for her to hear him whisper, then he whispered in her ear, "You mean, _your _life would suck without _me_." She smiled as she let his arms wrap around her waist. She leaned in closer and whispered back, "Duh."

* * *

_A/N: There you go! Another drabble. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter: __**KunoichiMitsuki, tfobmv18, Lorenzo[TAE DUDE :D], Pollie, Mami..Narnia, Raiia, harpkt and thundra18. **__Thanks for the support. Sorry if it's a bit late. Lost track of the days :D_

_Also, I would like to send my apologies to my friendship, POLLiE, that I didn't post the song he requested to be this week's drabble. SO SORRY FRiENDSHiP!!!_


	4. We can never be

Title: We can never be  
Song Used: None  
Word Count: 171

**DiSCLAiMER: **_**The characters used in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

They were bickering…_as usual._ Though, I find it hard to believe, even after what the both of them had been through, they still, undeniably, hate each other. I walked out on them again, finding the _almost_ quiet solace of the Gryffindor Common Room. She followed me, leaving the confines of her own common room with _him_ in it.

"Why?" I asked once more in a bored tone. "Because…_ugh_!" she let out her frustrations on me after every fight. I stood up, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said nothing else. Her head was buried in her hands, propped her elbows on her knees and her back bent. _'Un-lady like.'_ I thought with a laugh. This wasn't her usual form but today is an exception. She sighed again and said in a low tone, "Because I know when we graduate, we can never be."

And that's when I knew, all the bickering of Draco Malfoy, pureblood Slytherin Prince, and Hermione Granger, 1/3 of the Golden Trio and best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were just acts of deceit to hide all of their love for each other.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I haven't given much thought on how would write the next drabble. With Soccer Practice and all. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, and I would __**really**__ appreciate everyone still reading this: **thundra18, tfobmv18, Frankie, KunoichiMitsuki, Mami. K. and harpkt.** Read and Review!_

_Note: This story is in the point of view of Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley._


	5. Twenty nine days

Title: twenty-nine days  
Song Used: None  
Word Count: 90

**DiSCLAiMER: **_**The characters used in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

"Twenty-nine days, Ginny. _TWENTY-NINE BLOODY DAYS!_ That's how long I've been sharing this Common Room with that insufferable ferret!" she yelled at her closest gal pal, who was sitting on the couch, across Hermione, who was pacing back and forth.

"Would you just chill, Mi? I mean, it's not the end of the world. It hasn't even been a month yet," The red-head smiled. "And you did admit that you love me." Draco said, from the desk, bent over his potions essay, a smirk plastered on his face. "_Shut up!_"

* * *

_A/N: Shortest one yet! Sorry if it kinda sucks. Made this in like, five minutes. Lol. Trying to put myself to sleep. Currently remembering what happens next in my crossover fic -__- Karla's pushy. hahaha! Haven't slept all night and it's almost 6am. Anyway, read and review! Love to all who reviewed in my last chapter! xx_


	6. Ocupado

Title: Ocupado  
Song Used: None  
Word Count: 157

_**DiSCLAiMER: **__**The characters used in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

He pinned her up against the wall, kissing her fiercely but passionately. He let out a groan as he heard a knock on the door. "I'll be right back." He said to the bushy-haired girl and went to the door. He opened it, expecting something urgent, as it was interrupting his heated appointment with his fellow Head, Hermione Granger, but instead he saw his fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. "It better be good." He hissed at him

"Who was it, Drake?" Hermione, who was now on the bed, asked as he came back in the room, angry. "Not good enough?" she chuckled. He jumped on the bed; face in a pillow, next to her. He shook his head. "Zabini. Apparently, all the bathrooms are '_ocupado'_, due to a butterbeer drinking contest." He said with his face still in the pillow. "In English?" she asked leaning on her side to face him. "The nimrod had to use our bathroom."

* * *

_A/N: Lol. Came to me while reading some tweets. Hahahaha! Oh! And I made another story, just so you'd know. It's a Narnia/HP Crossover called 'When Lewis met Rowling'. Karla made me continue it, having started it last June. Hope you would read (and review) it! Oh! And thanks a million to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! Love You Guys!_

_Read and Review! xx_


	7. Sheep Counting

Title: Sheep Counting  
Song Used: None  
Word Count: 152

* * *

"One Sheep,… Two sheep,… Three sheep,…" Hermione started as she settled down on the couch, apparently trying to go to sleep and six hundred and seventy-seven sheep later, a certain blond wizard came in the room and walked in on her sheep counting. He heard her mumble '_six hundred eighty-one_' and peeked in on her from behind the couch. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing?" he cracked a smile and laughed softly. She narrowed her eyes at him, rose from the couch and glared. "What does it look like I'm doing, _Malfoy_?" she managed to say through gritted teeth. "Ah, but my dear, don't you forget," he said as he sat on the back rest of the couch, smirking. "You're a Malfoy now too." She narrowed her eyes still at Draco. "Oh, and I'll help you sleep." Sliding on the seat cushion next to her and gathering her in his arms.

* * *

_A/N: Love to all who reviewed in the last chapter! Inspiration came from my bed covers at my grandparents house^^. Love them covers! They help me sleep at night! And in the morning. And noon. Lol :D_

_Review! xx_


End file.
